Forgotten Pasts and Unseen Futures
by Pagan-Prankster
Summary: An unexpected person from Cole's past turns up. And an unexpected person from Piper's future comes to stop them.
1. Default Chapter

The black hooded figure stood silently while her Master walked around her. She had been summoned here because of her attempt on the Charmed Ones last week. She had attacked them in hopes to move her Master's plans along. She had meant only to help, but had come back injured instead. The girl, for she was no older than fourteen years of age, clutched a burnt arm to her side. Her Master was not her father, but she had always thought of him like that. And she knew very well that he thought of her as a daughter, and it made her feel guilty to see him like this. She had failed him. "Please say something." She said. He stopped and turned to her. "What is there to say?" he asked harshly, but not as harsh as he could have, "The witches already know you exist. No doubt they are looking you up in their book as we speak." "I'm sorry." She replied, "I was just trying to help your plans. I could've killed them, but Belthazar was with them." "When will you learn, Kennedy?" he asked her, "You must divide and conquer these witches. That is how you will aquire the eldest's powers." "I'm sorry, master. I was only trying to help." Kennedy said again. The Source sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl lowered her hood, expecting a hard slap, but it never came. Instead, the Source picked up a lock of her dark hair. Slowly he walked in front of her. "It is not your fault. You're intentions were good. You just went about it the wrong way. I think perhaps torture of an innocent will get your mind back in place." He told her, as he lowered his hood. He smiled at the intense evil that seemed to blaze in her dark brown eyes. "Be back soon. We have work to do." Kennedy smiled, and shimmered out. 


	2. 2

Kennedy prowled the dark alley. She had been looking for hours for someone to torture, but no one was about. It was like everyone had vanished, even the lowlife scum she was hoping to find. This, she knew, wasn't true. They were here. They were always out. "Humans," She muttered to herself, "Disgusting creatures, really. Can't survive outside their precious world. Pathetic." She had changed out of her robes by now. She was wearing low riding jeans, and a black, long sleeved shirt. Her brown hair was down, and curved around her thin face. Her black combat boots crunched pieces of littered glass as she walked further. Just then, she heard a trash can lid clatter. She spun around to see a younger looking man, maybe around twenty, holding a gun pointed towards her. "Stay where you are." he told her, walking slowly at her. Kennedy smirked, but stayed where she was. The man was right next to her now, and he put a finger to her cheek. "What's a pretty little thing like you, doing here in the downtown area by yourself?" he asked, stroking her cheek slowly. "Well, you see, I'm looking for an innocent to kill, which," she said, looking him up and down, "Obviously can't be you." The man glared at her, and pushed the gun into her gut. "Now, you're gonna do exactly what I tell you, or your gonna die." he told her, placing a hand on the back of her head. "Uh.....let me think." Kennedy said, "No, I'm not." And with that, she flicked her hands at him. The man went flying back into a dumpster. The impact made him drop his weapon. As he regained his composure, he reached for his gun, and pointed it at her. Kennedy smiled as the man's hands remained sturdy. She looked him up and down again, and began walking towards him slowly. He'd make a great little lackey, she thought. "You're not going to shoot me." Kennedy told him, "You're going to drop your weapon, and let me make you into something more than a man. Something that could make you have the tiniest shred of importance in this world." The man laughed, "Yeah, right." he said, as he cocked the gun, "See ya' in hell, honey." "Already live there, big boy." she replied. At the last second, Kennedy pointed at the weapon, and watched as the cool metal heated until it was bright red. The man dropped it as it burned his hand. "Now, you're going to listen to me." She told him, walking closer, "I want you to relax. Just breath, and by the time your eyes open, you'll be a new man, or should I say, a new demon." Kennedy placed her hand over the man's heart, and watched as his skin beneath it started to sizzle and smoke. All she had to do, was turn his heart black, and the demonic powers would follow. Within five minutes, the man opened his eyes, and smiled evily. He bowed to Kennedy on one knee. "Now, give me your name." she ordered him. The demon stood, and looked at her. "My name is Luke." he told her, "And I serve the Source now." "Heh, excellent!" Kennedy smiled, "Come on, and I'll let you meet my father. Then we'll get our revenge on Balthazar and his witch." She shimmered out. Luke followed. Down in the Underworld, Kennedy walked among the tunnels, wanting to make her presence known among the demons that occupied them. She was, afterall, the heir to the Source's thrown. As she walked through the tunnels, some demons whistled at her, and she would run her hands along their chests seducingly in response. "Kennedy!" a voice called out behind her. Kennedy whirled around, and looked among the demons. Then she saw a teenage looking boy running towards her. It was Darien. Darien was a little older than Kennedy at seventeen. Kennedy herself was only fifteen. He was a very powerful young demon, and he was a personal guard of the Source, though the Source assigned him to guard Kennedy. "What is it?" she asked him. Darien stopped in front of her, and looked at her new demon, sizing him up. "One of yours, I suppose?" he asked smugly. "Yeah, thought he'd make a good guard." she told him, "You know, since you do such a wonderful job." She smiled at him as he grasped her sarcasm. "Your father is looking for you." Darien told her. Kennedy looked at him confusingly. "What are you talking about? My father is the one who sent me out." she told him. Darien grabbed her forearm and led her down the passage. "I don't know. He's just looking for you." he told her. They turned the corner, and Darien stopped in front of a wall. He looked around catiously, and waved his hand at the wall. "Inside." he told her. Kennedy stepped inside the secret room. There was a chair with it's back facing her. It turned around suddenly, and there was Balthazar in his human form. "Kennedy." he said, standing up. Kennedy looked at him in fear. "Darien, what's going on? This is not my father." Kennedy asked him. She heard the sounds of a struggle behind her, and turned just in time to see Darien kill her newly made demon. "Darien? What--" "Sorry, Kenn, but there was a better offer." Darien told her. Kennedy turned back to Balthazar, "What the hell do you want?" she asked sharply, "Oh, and just to warn you, if I go missing, my father will seek you and your witch out and kill you both." In rage, Balthazar took an energy ball and threw it at the wall just short of Kennedy. She jumped in surprise, looking at the wall behind her. There were scorch marks in a tight knit circle formation. She turned back towards him, fear clearly etched in her eyes. "He, is not your father!" he yelled angrily. He looked at her face. Kennedy had only spent the last five years under the teaching of the Source. The other ten years, the Source had made sure she was in the human world protected by his demonic guards. She was still new to much of the demonic ways. He softened his expression, and smiled at her. "Maybe you don't get it, Kenn," he told her, "I am your father, and the man you call your father, is really your uncle. And if I ever hear you call him your father again, I will vanquish you myself!" Kennedy could only look at him in fear. Her father, Balthazar, had never yelled at her before. He had always been a loving father. Though, when the subject of her mother of come up, there began tension between them. Her father grew distant, and there was always this nagging feeling of good down in Kennedy's heart. She suspected that her mother might have been a witch.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" she asked him. Cole looked at the young woman his daughter had become. If only he had not abandoned her like her did, she wouldn't be so evil right now. She would still be his little girl.  
  
"I've come to take you home, actually." he told her. "I am home." she replied, "And why would I want to go with you? I've been trained to hate and to kill you." "Yes, I know, but there's something that I also think you know about." Cole answered her. He looked straight past her at Darien. "Leave us. Watch the door, make sure no one enters." Darien nodded, and left the room, sealing the door behind him. "Oh, god, you're going to kill me aren't you?" she asked him. That's when three women and a blonde man appeared. The Charmed Ones. Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Great." she said. She spread her arms wide, exposing her body to be burned. "Get on with it then." "We're not going to kill you." Piper assured the girl, "Just securing our lives." With that, all three sisters threw three small bottles at her, and started chanting. Kennedy jumped in surprise, and then glared at them as she realized what was going on. They were going to bind her powers! Enraged, she lifted her arms in front of her, ready to let loose. As she did so, she revealed the huge gash across her gut that Piper had given to her during her attack the other week. She tried to throw out, but it didn't work. Kennedy fell to her knees in pain. "Stop!" she cried out, "Stop it!" the pain was too much now. "Daddy!" she said, looking up at Cole, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby." Cole said, looking away. All of a sudden, Darien went flying through the air. Kennedy turned to see her uncle, the Source standing there. He looked towards the Charmed Ones, and flicked a gaze at Phoebe. She went flying into the far wall, and the spell was broken. "Big mistake, Balthazar." He told him. 


End file.
